Lucha de Venganza
by Adiie-Natsumi-Yumi
Summary: Una historia algo curiosa de mi RPC, subida especialmente para los que querian saber. Mary y su hermano. Bueno, MALSUMMARY, soy odiosa para estas cosas, lean. Occ y Occ.. Paso despues de Maka y Soul.. Cualquiercosa explico!


Uno: La historia no es de amor, ni nada de esos lios. xD Soy dramatica (?)

Dos: Es de accion y con un poco de, bueno, leanlo.

Tres: Los personajes nunca aparecen en el anime, porque son mios. Bueno, salvo Kevin que es de una amiga.

Cuatro: Gracias a Lucy de el SoulEaterForoactivo por ayudarme a terminarlo y subirlo xD

**- Lucha de venganza…**

Cuando el mundo se cae, mas de como se ha caido.

Como tecnico y arma, eramos los mejores. Mi hermano y yo. Inseparables. Y es que como yo no encontraba tecnico, ni el un arma tubimos que asumir el puesto, y ser un equipo. Ambos rapido logramos sincronizar nuestras almas. Y en menos de dos semanas ya llevabamos 25 almas. Nos sonprendimos de nosotros mismos. Y es que... ¿Como no hacerlo? ¿Como pensar que eramos los mejores? Nosotros eramos humildes. Y asi seriamos. Asi nos enseñaron nuestros padres. Y para aun honrrarlos seguimos los pasos que ellos quisieron.

Mientras que yo, yo almiraba a mi hermano. Con valor. Grandeza. Fuerte. Bueno. Amable. Era mi ejemplo a seguir, y siempre habia aprendido de él. El siempre me cuidaba, me aconsejaba. Era el mejor hermano mayor, y tecnico tambien.

Hasta que un dia llego, aquella mision. Aquella que ese dia me lleno de alegria.

- ¡Ya seras una Death Scythe! - Decia mi hermano, revolviendo mi pelo morocho, mientras sonrreia. Yo asenti feliz. Si, estaba feliz. Y pese a las advertencias de Shinigami-sama me deje llevar. Lucharia con una bruja.

Al principio, cuando llegamos, mi hermano y yo presentimos almas de kishin, o mejor dicho, "modificadas" al parecer. El lugar, tetrico era. Sobre todos los costados, arañas abitaban. Solo las luces del cielo, estrellas serenas y calmas junto a una luna riendo macabramente mientras chorreaba sangre de su boca, alumbraban ese lugar. Yo aun ansiosa, sin saber lo que me esperaba. Mi hermano pisaba con cautela. Sus ojos ambar brillaban con intensidad, junto a mis ojos rojos que tambien lo hacian. Juntos sentimos ansiedad y nerviosismo. Si, como nuestra primera mision, "no planeada", cuando use por primera vez mi arma. Derrepende oimos un gemido de un animal, imediatamente me converti. Una luz verde impacto el lugar. Una katana fina de filo negro y mango rojo callo en manos de mi hermano. Ambos permaneciamos en silencio, caminando con cuidado, cuidado, que pronto necesitariamos.

De pronto, una luz nos cego por completo, y confiados de nuestra percepcion, avanzamos con cuidado. Y alli estaba. Comoda. Acostada en una especie de cama-silla. Comiendo almas de humanos. Junto a unos kishin-demonios al lado de ella. Esa bruja, me llego a dar asco.

Por suerte, que pronto terminaria, no se percato de nuestra presencia. Estabamos atras de ella. Senti como mi hermano sonrreia, a él le gustaba pelear. Tambien escuche como decia, bien a lo bajo, que todo... "Saldria bien".

Si bien, elegimos un buen lugar para escondernos, nuestra suerte nos empezo a fallar. Bastaba con un respiro, para que el kishin menor, saltara por nosotros. Senti como mi filo chocaba con sus garras. A pesar de que mi filo de espada, es algo fino, es muy resistente y eso lo ayudo. En cuestion de segundos ya lo teniamos muerto. Prosegimos con los otros dos. Tambien fue en cuestion de segundos, aunque eran grandes, eran demasiado lentos para mi hermano.

Nos aproximamos, decididos, seguros, hacia la bruja. Ella aun yacia acostada en el mismo respaldo, hasta que decidio levantarse. Nosotros sentimos una energia, un aura maligna que provenia de ella. Aunque sus pasos eran bastante lentos, no quitaba esa sonrisa. Me estremeci. Mi hermano dudo un poco el ataque. Yo recorde las palabras de Shinigami: "Tengan cuidado, Mary-chan y Kevin-kun, las brujas son muy poderosas, especialmente esta, que no sabemos aun que poder tiene. Espero que tengan mucho cuidado y que la obseven bien. ¡Mucha suerte!" Decia, precupado pero feliz, alegre. Yo tambien lo estaba. ¡Seria una Death Scythe! ¡Grandioso! Pero, no me preocupaba de lo que podria pasar. Incluso, pasamos por alto ese mensaje.

- Kevin, sera mejor que hagamos la resonancia de almas. - Le dije, segura. Él sonrio, siempre sonreia.

- Vale. Okay, Mary. - Decia aun mas seguro. Yo senti un mal presentimiento, pero aun asi, cerre mi boca ante comentarios. A él no le gustaban los comentarios negativos. "Son demasiados, no se, no me gustan" Me recordaba, cuando le dije algo negativo.

- ¡Resonancia de alma! - Deciamos ambos. El poder nos indundo. Senti mi filo arder. - ¡Fire Demoniac! - Dijo él para concluir el poder. Mi filo ardia de fuego, es decir, estaba en llamas.

Nos aproximamos a la bruja, ya que ella no daba su paso. Pero, nosotros errabamos nuestros pasos sin darlo cuenta. Basto con sentir a centimetros, unas manos, o no se que, pero eran extraños. Yo y mi hermano nos echamos para atras. Pero, con eso no era suficiente. Los vectores se aproximaron al brazo izquierdo de mi hermano, él del cual me sostenia y le cortaron. Lograron atraparlo.

- ¡Kevin! ¡¿Estas bien? - Pregunte de imediato, reflejando mis ojos en el fuego. El asintio con dolor y se preparo aun para atacarle como sea. Yo empezaba a dudar, y es que… No me equibocaba. Se acerco rapidamente hasta que llego a rozarle. Me alegre. Por fin habiamos llegado a rozarle. Pero, ella era mas rapida. Tomo por la derecha, desapareciendo, y volviendo a aparecer, atras nuestro. Lanzo unos de los vectores… Y le atravezo la espalda a mi hermano. Yo… No reaccione rapido, quede shoqueada. Senti como la vida se me acababa. Mi hermano, con los ojos, sus ojos amarillos, bien abiertos. Impactados. Me solto, a lo que yo rapidamente volvi a mi forma humana. La sangre, espesa, empezo a correr. Yo con mi atuendo blanco, se manchaba de aquella. La impresion, el miedo, todo, llego a mi mente. El intentaba respirar. Y a su vez, escupia la sangre. Senti como una lagrima caia de mi mejilla. La bruja reia fuerte y macabra.

Él sonrio. ¿Por que? Esa fue mi pregunta, no lo podia creer.

- Espero… Que llegues a ser… Una gran Death Scythe. - Dijo con dificultad. Yo… Yo… Le abraze, pero él me sostubo con sus brazos.

- Corre, y no llores, por favor. - Me dijo intentando tocar mi cara, con cierta dificultad. Yo le junte la mano contra mi rostro. Para sentir ese calor. Pero… él no… Se iba. Su calor se iba. Senti frio en su mano… Senti que se moria.

- Corre, Mary, corre. - Dijo con una cara feliz, de almiracion, era esa su cara. Sus ojos color ambar, derramando la ultima lagrima, esos, iguales a los de nuestro padre. Su sonrisa de orgullo ante mi, que no me lo merecia. Aunque el dolor de carcomia en cada musculo de su cuerpo, él estaba orgulloso de su hermana. Eso es lo que me hace triste a mi. Hasta cerrar sus ojos, cerrarlos, el tenia esa sonrrisa, esa sonrrisa que tanto me gustaba a mi, que me hacia feliz en dias de dolor. Esa sonrisa que no se desvaneceria de mi mente, nunca. Que en mi infancia, supo alegrarme. Él, el portador de esa sonrisa, que sabia usar. Sonrisa, sonrisa que ahora se que es de almiracion. Tal como la mia hacia él. Mientras corria, con mi ropa sucia, y pesados mis pies de tanto correr, recordaba. Recordaba, esos momentos de infancia.

Aun lo recuerdo con gran almiracion. Y se que desde algun lado de por ahi, me puede ver crecer, tal como mis padres. Pero, lo mas importante, vengar su muerte. Convirtiendome, ya, en una Death Scythe. Meta mia y de él. Y comiendome el alma de esa bruja.

- Hermano, esto es por ti. - Decia, mientras me comia el alma de esa bruja, y mi nuevo tecnico miraba sin comprender. Y es que, mate a la bruja que te ha matado, hermano.

_**Fin…**_

Asi termina, espero que les halla gustado, y que sea agradable para leer. Si bien Kevin y Mary, son muy parecidos a Len y Rin, si asi dicen, no es asi. Solo me gusto como quedaba. Bueno, gracias a Lucy por ayudarme con la ortografia, gramatica, lo que sea.

Y a subirlo aqui. En fin.

Sin mas que decir...

Natsumi Adie Kumiko


End file.
